In the field of data/communications technology, information in the form of electrical signals is being transmitted at ever increasing speeds. Along with the desire to transmit information at faster data rates, the industry has also seen the need to reduce the size of hardware employed so as to increase portability and ease of use. In order to keep pace with these improvements, the interconnection technology, which includes electrical cables and electrical connectors designed to connect such hardware, has also undergone significant changes. Electrical connectors and cables are now available with are much smaller in size and capable of transmitting data at higher rates.
Continued improvement in connection technology is not without problems. When decreasing the size of electrical connectors while requiring the connectors to transmit data at higher rates, cross-talk between adjacent conductive components of the connector becomes a factor which must be addressed. Additionally, as these components are normally used in close proximity to other electronic components, the individual connector components must be shielded from electromagnetic interferences and radio-frequency interferences. These interferences can adversely affect the performance levels of the connectors especially at higher data rates.
Commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,538,440 and 5,564,940 to Rodrigues, et al, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose compact electrical connectors which provide for the termination of discrete insulated conductors of a multi-conductor cable. The connectors include an insulative connector housing supporting a plurality of electrical contacts having insulation displacing contact portions. The connector also features an internal contact shield to shield individual contact pairs from adjacent contact pairs. The shield is a die cast metallic member having horizontal and vertical walls which intersect perpendicularly in "cross" configurations to provide horizontal and vertical shielding of the contacts. The contact shield disclosed in these patents also includes an extended ground element for electrical engagement with the multi-conductor cable to maintain electrical ground continuity between the cable and the contact shield. The cable receiving end of the connector also includes a two component strain relief device which helps secure the cable in the connector. The strain relief device engages the folded back portion of the cable braid to frictionally hold the cable to the connector. A separate metallic ground clip is positioned between the strain relief device and the cable ground braid which electrically engages the extended ground element of the contact shield to establish electrical continuity between the cable braid and the contact shield.
One of the disadvantages of the above-disclosed connector is that the vertical and horizontal walls of the connector shield extend only as far as the insulation displacing contact portions of the electrical contacts. Thus, a portion of the individual conductors of the multi-conductor cable between the end of the cable braid and the insulation displacing contacts is left unshielded. Furthermore, strain relief devices of conventional connectors typically only provide the function of securing the cable to the connector. Grounding of the cable is normally accomplished by the use of one or more separate components, such as a separate ground clip as an interface between the cable ground braid and the contact shield. This adds to the complexity and cost of the connector.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an electrical connector which provides overall and individual shielding of the electrical contacts as well as the termination ends of the conductors engaging therewith. It would also be desirable to eliminate the requirement for separate components within the connector to ensure electrical continuity between the cable ground braid and the connector contact shield.